


Flip

by Princex_N



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Autism, Autistic Tsukimi, Drabble, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Neurodiversity, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a flipbook. </p><p>It's small, barely fitting in the palm of her hand, but it's heavy. It takes her a couple of times to get the movement right, the pages clump together where they aren't supposed to and the movement of the images skips around, but when she finally gets it, she's pleased with her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

> Kuranosuke is genderqueer and uses "They/them" pronouns here.

Coming home from the aquarium is always a relief and a disappointment at the same time. Tsukimi wishes that she could stay longer as much as she wants to go home. The ideal situation, she supposes, would be to have an aquarium that is completely empty. But she knows that's ridiculous, she could never take care of that many jellyfish on her own, and she doesn't even know how to take care of the other fish. She went with Kuranosuke today, which was an experience. They ask a lot of questions that Tsukimi is happy to answer, but she gets the feeling that they don't care as much about the answers as they pretend to be. Not that they're being rude, but the talking helps Tsukimi keep a firm grasp on herself, and she has a feeling that Kuranosuke knows that. 

So she'll put up with the crowds for now. It's unpleasant, too loud and too many people pushing at her to get a better look at the tanks. She might have cried, once, but no one was paying attention to her, and Kuranosuke helped her get to the bathroom, where there are less people, or at least people with less enthusiasm. They stayed with her there, standing protectively in front of the stall door and waiting patiently for her to calm down. 

But she is home now, shut in the quiet of her room alone, although she can hear the muffled voices of the others downstairs. They're giving her space, which is nice. She didn't think, growing up, that she'd ever find people like her, but here she is with an entire group of people that know and understand. It's a good feeling. 

Tsukimi takes a moment to go through her bag. She doesn't usually go through the gift shop at the aquarium, there isn't usually anything there that she's interested in, she goes there for the jellyfish. But Kuranosuke insisted on going inside, and she didn't want to leave alone, so she didn't really have much of a choice but to go in there with them. It was loud, and full of small children (who push and shove and scream), but Kuranosuke didn't stay long. Tsukimi wasn't paying attention, really, to what they were doing, but they bought something small and held the plastic bag all the way while they walked her home, and then handed it to her and left. 

It's a flipbook. 

It's small, barely fitting in the palm of her hand, but it's heavy. It takes her a couple of times to get the movement right, the pages clump together where they aren't supposed to and the movement of the images skips around, but when she finally gets it, she's pleased with her gift. 

It's just a jellyfish swimming, it doesn't last for more than a couple of seconds, but it's nice. Tsukimi likes watching the movements of jellyfish, she does have Clara now, but in moments when things are too much, she doesn't like to spend that time downstairs. Around people, even if they are her friends. They can still be overwhelming. 

But now she doesn't have to worry about it. 

The weight of the book is interesting and the sound it makes when the pages move is nice. The feel of the pages is weird against the tips of her fingers, but not in a bad way, and she ends up looking at the book for longer than she had intended. (Although she isn't sure how long she  _did_  intend to look at the book) It's nice, calming, in a way. _  
_

She tucks the book on a shelf, underneath something heavy, because the front page is already bent upwards from her using it so much. She makes note of its placement, because she doesn't want to lose it, and then she makes a mental note to thank Kuranosuke for buying it for her. (They'll act like it was nothing, but Tsukimi would be surprise if they didn't know exactly what they were doing when they bought it for her)

She goes downstairs, feeling much more centered, ready to face her friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
